Automated systems are known for data analysis and display of data in numerous fields of interest. For example, in forensic science it is common for automated systems to assist forensic scientists in the identification of a biological sample using DNA profiles. The terrorist attacks of Sep. 11, 2001 placed huge demands on forensic scientists to identify human remains from the collapsed World Trade Center buildings. In light of these demands, forensic scientists need more efficient and more accurate tools to assist in the identification of biological specimens when using automated. DNA profiling technology.
A forensic scientist may obtain a DNA profile from a sample obtained from a personal effect of a missing person such as a toothbrush, razor, or comb, and searches for a match in a database containing DNA profiles from unknown biological specimens of a missing person or victim's remains. One of many methods of obtaining a DNA profile are described below. One can extract DNA from an unknown biological specimen by using any DNA extraction technique. Many techniques for extracting DNA are well known in the art. See, e.g., A. Gurvitz et al. Australas Biotechnol. 1994 Mar-Apr; 4(2):88-91; Ma et al. J Forensic Sci Soc. 1994 Oct-Dec; 34(4):231-5; Laber et al. J Forensic Sci. 1992 Mar; 37(2):404-24. After DNA extraction, an amplification procedure such as the polymerase chain reaction can amplify the DNA with primers specific for various regions of interest. Most commonly, the regions of interest correspond to the polymorphic short tandem repeat (STR) loci of chromosomal DNA, which include D3S1358, vWA, FGA, D8S1179, D21S11, D18S51, D5S818, D13S317, D7S820, D16S539, TH01, TPDX, CSF1PO, Penta D, Penta E, D19S433, and AMEL. The amplification procedure may occur with fluorescently modified nucleotides, creating amplified DNA that is fluorescent. The fluorescent DNA is then separated by electrophoresis and the size of the DNA amplification product is determined subsequently by applicable software, allowing identification of the STR loci.
There is a need in the art, for example, for automated DNA SIR analysis and methods for reducing workload on forensic scientists. A high workload, as is often the case after a terrorist incident, or a natural disaster, requires an extremely efficient workspace. Proper organization and presentation of data is crucial to ensure proper interpretation of results. Thus, technologies are needed in forensic science in addition to other fields that can enhance interaction with an automated system, and provide more efficient methods of organization and presentation of data.